A Blue Raven
by LittleLawLover
Summary: She was one of the most interesting creature anyone had ever seen. And he had managed to capture her and make her his. FemHarry, one shot


A Blue Raven

Her eyes were a shocking electric blue. Her hair was just as blue as the clearest skies above the beautiful ocean waves. Her wings were a stunning dark blue that sparkled with the water that remained from him cleaning off the blood. She was by far the most beautiful woman the Surgeon of Death had ever laid his eyes on. It was true. But he had to admit that he was more interested in what she could do with her unknown powers. He had seen her at work.

The first time he watched her, he was watching her from behind a tree. He had stumbled upon her by accident. And she was surrounded by a hundred men. All who wanted to trap her, to take her as their own or sell her to the Celestial Dragons. Most wanted money because she was such a rare find. Some wanted to have sex with her, to see if they could breed her like a human or a bird. No one knew how she body actually worked. She was human, but she was also a bird. Some assumed she had Devil Fruit powers, but no one knew for sure. No one could stop her. No one could trap her. No one knew really who she was or where she came from. She always remained silent on that when someone managed to corner her. No one ever cornered her for long. Everyone was after her. Pirates, bounty hunters, the Celestial Dragons, a couple Warlords, even a couple of the Emperors were interested in her. Lost wondered how she always managed to escape. She held a lot of secrets. And he was going to be the one to figure them out.

He, Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, had managed to capture her.

She was laying strapped onto his table in his operating room after passing out from a brutal battle she was in. The room was low light, cool, and quiet. Smelling only of the antiseptics used to keep the room sterile and the strange sweet smell coming from her wings. All of his men were so curious about her. But he refused to let them into this room.

He was curious about her, but in more ways than one. Part of him wanted to dissect her body, to find out what made her tick, to see if she was really a human or if she was really a bird. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. He couldn't bring harm to her.

It unnerved him.

He knew why he couldn't do it.

He had developed feelings for her. And he hated himself for that. He wasn't supposed to fall for her, for any woman. He had a mission. He didn't have time for women. He didn't have time for distractions. Still, he wanted her. He wanted to undress her and take her right on this exam table.

She opened her eyes.

He jumped slightly. Startled from how striking her eyes were.

She cursed at him. "Let me go!"

Fire inside of him raged. He hated being told what to do. But more he hated that he wanted to do as she asked, as she demanded.

"I said, let me go!" she hissed again. Fruitlessly tugging on the straps that held her down.

They started to tear.

He wondered if they were going to be enough to hold her. She was a lot stronger than she looked. She was a whole head shorter than he was. She probably only weight around a hundred pounds, even with her wings. And with all her thrashing around her ripped shorts were starting to come undone even more.

His eyes lingered on her thigh, trailing up her skin, wanting to taste her, to touch her, to make her his and only his. He had to mentally scold himself for those thoughts. She was dangerous. He knew that. He had to focus. But he wanted her so badly.

"Let me go!" she screamed, thrashing around more and more, ripping the straps, her clothes, and soon her freshly treated wounds if she kept this up.

He had to stop her. And there was only one way he knew how. Okay, there were two ways, but the first one that came to his mind was more fun for him. Well, it would be fun for both of them. She'd only need a little time to adjust to it. She would soon want it as well.

He crawled on top of the exam table with her. Hovering over her with his own steel eyes staring down into her wild ones. He was really going to enjoy this. "Calm down, Blue Raven-ya."

"Bug off!" she hissed.

He leaned down. Close to her, peering into her eyes. In a low, threatening voice, he said, "Don't tell me what to do."

Then he saw it. Weakness in her eyes before it quickly faded away. She wasn't as tough as she let people believe. Something happened to her. If only he knew what. He was going to know. It might take some time, but he was going to find out everything he knew about her. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Each time you don't answer me, I'm going to do something to you."

"Like what?!" she hissed, showing more uncertainty in her eyes.

It made him even more confident. "Who are you?"  
"Bite me!" she hissed.

"No good." He shook his head. Holding up his hand, he formed his Room. "Room. Shambles."

She felt her legs get colder. He had removed what remained of her shorts. "You bastard."

"I told you something would happen if you didn't answer me correctly," he said. "Are you human or a bird?"

She didn't answer. Her shirt was removed.

"Are you a Devil Fruit user?"

Silence.

Her underwear came off.

"How are you able to defeat so many people at once?"

More silence.

Her bra came off.

He chuckled. "My, my, you are a stubborn one."

"Comes with the territory," she hissed.

"Well, at least you said something," he said. "Shall we continue?"

"Why don't you cut off your d-" He silenced her with his lips. She fought him at first. But still being strapped down to the table and still wounded, she didn't have much in her favor. Slowly, his kiss worked her deeper into a relaxed state against her will but she followed him so easily. He could tell she wanted this. He could tell she needed this. He kissed away from her lips and down to her neck. Taking his time as he kissed and sucked her sweet sun kissed flesh. She was completely exposed to him. And he wanted more. He wanted her. And he was going to have her. It was only a matter of time. He sucked hard on her neck, soon he had her panting and saying his name. He had to fight to keep control. He wanted her so bad with each time she said his name.

He moved on.

Kissing farther down her skin until he made it to her soft, supple breasts. He shot her a smirk. He felt her shiver underneath him. Surprisingly, she didn't object. He lowered his lips to her right mound. Slowly sucking and licking, earning more calls of his name from her. He smirked when she bucked up into him.

"L-Law," she whispered. Her voice saying his name tasted like honey to him. It was so sweet. He could feel himself wanting to be inside of her. Not yet. But soon he would be. He kissed, nipped, and licked to her other mound where he sucked on her hard enough that his cheeks dented in. "Do it!"

"Are you sure?" Law lifted up and looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she said. "I want this."

"Very well then," Law said. Using his still intact Room, he warped his clothes off.

"That's cheating," she said.

He chuckled deeply. "You never complained about it before, my lover."

She sighed. "You said you wanted to reenact the first time I woke up on your sub."

"We are," Law said.

"We didn't have sex the first time. And you didn't warp my clothes off either," she said.

"So we're living things up a bit," he said. Leaning down he recaptured her lips while gliding into her. "We only have a short period of time to do this before you're too uncomfortable for sex."

"I know." She nodded and placed a hand on her stomach. Law placed his hand over hers, both caressing the stomach where their infant child was being held. "I hope you never tell our son about this."

"Why? He'll have to learn about sex some day," Law said.

"But not by our experiences," she said.

Law chuckled. His eyes full of mischief that sent shivers down her spine in fear.

"Law, don't you dare!"


End file.
